captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Napoleon
ルイ・ナポレオン |image= Napoleon France (DT).png |nationality=French |birthday=December 25 |height =170 cm (JBC) |weight = 63 kg (JBC) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Miracle Striker |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic France |current_level_2= |current_team_2= |past_level_1=U-21 |past_team_1=U-21 France |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=France Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=France Jr. Youth }} (ルイ・ナポレオン, '' rui naporeon'') is a forward and ace striker of France. He wears the numbers "9" and "20". Description is considered the ace of France and is also a regular for the Olympic team. His specialty, the Cannon Shot, is a shot with a special rotation effect. Together with Elle Sid Pierre, they form a powerful combi play, called the "Eiffel Tower attack". Personality is extremely hotheaded and arrogant. However, he is an excellent striker and also has good passwork. His bad temper reflected in a less than good reputation in the past (being suspended for his violent behavior), and he even quarrels with another hotheaded player, Makoto Soda. Synopsis J Boys' Challenge arc Prior to the International Jr. Youth Tournament Napoleon is a hotheaded player with a bad reputation of being forced to leave 3 times in 2 weeks because of his violent behavior. His first appearance is when Taro Misaki decides to challenge the whole France Jr. Youth. While confronting Pierre, Misaki almost loses the ball. However Napoleon jumps in, helping Misaki get past with a one-two return. After that they keep using their passwork to get past the rest of the team before scoring. As Pierre asks Misaki about Napoleon, the latter performs his Cannon Shot, which shocks the others. Napoleon only joins France Jr. just one day before the tournament. International Jr. Youth Tournament France's first match in the tournament is against England. Napoleon is put on the bench, much to his annoyance. On the field, England give France a hard time, even manage to score first. After a while, France's coach Carbonara has to put Napoleon in. As he enters, he takes the ball from England, then leaves it in front of Pierre, saying that Pierre just need to pass to him in the match. He scores a hattrick with Pierre being the one doing all 3 assists, giving France a 3-1 victory. France easily win their second group match against Malaysia, with Napoleon scoing another hattrick. Their opponent in the semifinal is Japan. Napoleon's first action is chasing Tsubasa as the latter dribbles towards France's goal. He manages to catch up thanks to his speed, but Tsubasa does a backpass before Napoleon's tackle reach him. Japan score the opening goal. As Napoleon has the ball from the following kick-off, Pierre asks him to do a backpass. He does so, but the tackle from his marker, Makoto Soda, hits his pivot leg. Because of that, Napoleon starts a fight with Soda, just as Pierre equalizes. Both him and Soda got a yellow card for their actions, and Pierre hits Napoleon, saying that as they are fighting for France's honor, and everyone's strength is needed, he won't allow that kind of behavior. Later, Pierre steals the ball and pass to Napoleon. He jumps, but can't do a header as Soda's elbow hits his face while jumping. Soda gets another yellow card and is sent off, while France are awarded a penalty kick, which Pierre succeeds. As the match resumes, Napoleon does a violent shoulder charge on Misaki and take the ball, but Hyuga reclaims it with a fierce tackle. Hyuga then manages to get the ball in France's goal, but he is ruled offside. France quickly continue the match as Japan is protesting, and after Bossi's shot is repelled by Wakashimazu, Napoleon picks up the ball and scores. Napoleon soon gets another chance with a header, but Wakashimazu catches it. Nevertheless, as the referee makes some advantageous decision for France, the first half ends with France leading 3-1. Japan score a goal at the start of the second half. As Napoleon receives the ball from Pierre, he gets past Mamoru Izawa by force before unleashing his Cannon Shot. Wakashimazu defends, but can't catch the ball. Bossi quickly puts the loose ball in the goal, but since Napoleon's play against Izawa is ruled as a foul, the goal isn't allowed. The next time Napoleon gets the ball, he's caught in Japan's Offside Trap. Japan scores the tying goal after the following free kick. When there are ten minutes left, Pierre and Napoleon performs their Eiffel Tower Attack. As they reach the goal, Napoleon does a Cannon Shot. Even though Wakashimazu deflects the ball onto the crossbar, Pierre still manages to put the repelled ball into the goal. Napoleon manages to block a Drive Shot from Tsubasa in the remaining time. Despite that, Misaki still scores for Japan just before time is up. Neither side manages to score during extra time, forcing the game to go into the PK shootout. Ultimately, Napoleon fails the fifth kick against Wakashimazu, and France loses 4-5 in the shootout. Battle of World Youth As the decision of the World Youth being held in Japan is made official, Napoleon is seen hearing Pierre playing a tune on his piano in his room. Pierre stops abruptly in the middle though, and when Napoleon asks, he says he will complete the music, named "Field of Dreams", after France win the World Youth. France finish second in the group stage, only losing to Brazil. They face Netherlands in the quarterfinal, but lose 1-3. Rising Sun , together with Elle Sid Pierre are regular members of Olympic France, participating in the knockout stage of the Madrid Olympics Tournament. To be added as series progresses Techniques Trivia *His name, Louis Napoleon, is a reference to Napoleon III, the Emperor of the Second French Empire. *In the Italian dub of Shin Captain Tsubasa, his name was changed to "Napoleon Ferrer", but when the 2001 anime was dubbed, his original name was retained. Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|International Jr. tournament b82811ff2497bdb1c13c3393deda613b.jpg|France Jr. Youth (Manga, Shonen Jump) Madrid Olympics Tournament (RS) 1.png|Madrid Olympics Tournament |-|SCT= Napoleon ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg|Napoleon helping Misaki Napoleon ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Opening ceremony Napoleon ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Waiting to beat England Jr. Napoleon ova6 (SCT) 2.jpg|Cannon Shot Napoleon ova6 (SCT) 3.jpg|Napoleon & Pierre Napoleon ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|With Pierre's cheerleaders France Jr (SCT).jpg Napoleon ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg|Vs Tsubasa France ova9 (SCT) 1.jpg|Napoleon & Pierre |-|2001= napoleao.jpg|France Jr. Youth napoleao01.jpg|Cannon Shot napoleon02.jpg napoleao02.jpg France ep27 (2001) 1.jpg |-|Art= Napoleon.PNG |-|Manga= Carbonara Napoleon ch92 (CT) 1.png|Napoleon defying Carbonara Carbonara Napoleon ch92 (CT) 2.png|Carbonara about Napoleon's recruitment World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth Napoleon Pierre ch83 (RS).png|Napoleon & Pierre (Rising Sun) |-|Game= Cannon Shot (DT) 1.jpg|Napoleon's Cannon Shot Cannon Shot (DT) 2.jpg Cannon Burst Shot (DT) 1.jpg|Cannon Burst Shot Eiffel Tower Attack (DT).png|Eiffel Tower Attack Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from France Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc